Jaypaw in SkyhighClan
by Windsong the Grovyle
Summary: CONCEPT STORY- Jaypaw is a talented young actor looking for a job, but all the good writers have left. But then he gets a part in a new flick written by Leafdapple herself. He's playing Bluestar, but his enemy Lionpaw is playing Moonflower...


"Oh! How have I been so... so _blind?_"

Jaypaw strutted round the camp impressively, heedless of the rain that slicked down his fluffy grey fur. His eyes were wide, their blue depths distant and unseeing. He thumped his paw down on the puddle, making a melodramatic splash. His head whipped to the side as Poppypaw approached, her light tabby fur flattened to her absurdly slender and fine body, her eyes sparkling.

"Jaypaw.. what's wrong?" She fluttered her eyelashes and pressed her body against his, tears trickling from her eyes and mixing with the rain. "Is it me? What have I done?"

"No... it isn't you. I just... oh _why _didn't I notice you before? You _love_ me, right?" Jaypaw's voice was disbelieving, but his words were smooth. Poppypaw shrank back, and pressed her muzzle to his ear. "How did you know," she whispered tearfully, "that to be close to you is my only desire?" She pulled away. "And what do you think of my feelings?"

A dark tabby appeared in the corner of the camp. Brambleclaw passed them, shaking his paws free of the water. "Hello Jaypaw, Poppypaw. You shouldn't be outside in the rain, especially you, Poppypaw. That cold you had a while back still hasn't worn off." He stalked past, scrambled his way up the pile of boulders and vanished into the leader's den. The words, "Oh Brambleclaw... how _nice_ to see you," issued from the blackness.

Jaypaw nuzzled Poppypaw roughly. "Come on. He's right – you still smell of sickness. We should go into the medicine den."

The two hurried into the dark crack below the highledge. Luckily, Leafpool was out and the den was empty, save for one kit. But Foxkit was asleep, his russet fur dry.

"Well, Jaypaw? You are my tom, and you always will be." Poppypaw placed herself in front of Jaypaw, eyes filmed with worry. Jaypaw didn't reply. His eyes burned with something, and his tail lashed to one side.

"Poppypaw... I haven't told anyone this before but... you... well... I... love you?" He appeared confused. Poppypaw's eyes shone with sudden delight, and she nuzzled Jaypaw gently.

"But it is against the warrior code." Jaypaw's voice was suddenly harsh. "We can't do anything, we would endanger our positions. I can't see you, Poppypaw. Try not to be ill."

"But Jaypaw! Can't we see each other in secret? Please, I just want to feel your fur against my face." Poppypaw was pleading, Jaypaw hesitated, before consenting.

"Okay. Because, Poppypaw, I love you more then the moon on my fur, the feel of my mother's tongue and... OH FOR STARCLAN'S SAKE! I JUST _CAN'T _SAY IT!"

"Oh no you don't! Cut, cut, _cut_!"

Longtail stomped into the den. His 'blind' eyes were focused on Jaypaw, alive with anger. "You _will_ say it! Honeypaw spent the whole last night writing those scripts. Can you remember them?" The beret on his head and the badge on his chest immediately identified him as the director – the director of _Cast Out_

Jaypaw growled. "You had better fire Honeypaw, because she's writing rubbish! I mean," here, Jaypaw imitated a high, soft voice, "Oh! How could I have been so _blind!_"

"What is that? For StarClan's sake, is that supposed to be humour? Rubbish! Absolute festering crap. And you cast Poppypaw all wrong. She's meant to be an ordinary she-cat, not a supermodel!"

Longtail lashed his own tail. "I think I cast _you_ all wrong."

"Oh no! I got an Oscar for my last performance, in _StarClan's Chosen_. I can't believe I signed up for this!"

He stomped out of the cave, anger making his tail twitch. His eyes – which were actually quite able to see – burned a hot blue. He saw Tigerstar staring moodily at the sky at the edge of the clearing. The tabby had never been really happy about his part in the series – he played Tigerstar, Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw. Luckily there weren't much scenes with all three in together, because Tigerstar had bribed Longtail not to do it.

"Yo, Jay!" called the huge tabby cheerfully. He padded over, his amber eyes glimmering warmly. "I thought you were doing the Poppypaw scene where Foxkit hears you talking about breaking the code. What's wrong?"

Jaypaw sighed. "You should read the script! It's pathetic. I'm not acting in it any more. I think I'll go audition for something else. Any ideas?"

Tigerstar looked at the sky again. "How about Scourge in _The Battle for the Land._ It's very well written – I'm playing Tigerstar there, too. You get to kill me."

"Oh StarClan! Is everything so dramatic and deadly? Can't there be a show about raising kits, or uneventful Dawn Patrols? Someone of my talent shouldn't be kept in here. It's really..." He threw up his paws hopelessly. "All the good writers have let."

"SkyhighClan?"

"Yep. SkyhighClan. They could make a ShadowClan patrol practising ballet look exciting." Jaypaw frowned thoughtfully. "Have you seen Firestar about?" Apparently the world-famous flame coloured tom had done a small stand-alone called _The_ _Fiery Quest_ that was about him finding SkyhighClan. Maybe he had some proper information.

Tigerstar shook his head. "He's doing a remake of _Ice and Fire don't Mix _and he doesn't want to be disturbed. But I'll call him and ask him to come and meet with you later on today. How's that?" Tigerstar flipped up his mobile phone and clawed his way to the message centre. Jaypaw watched curiously as the tabby's eyes widened.

"Bluestar! I got a message from Bluestar!" he gasped, staring wildly at the screen. Jaypaw stared at the screen, trying to make out the message. Bluestar was a world famous actress – even more so then Firestar. She had played Cinderpelt in the original series of the _Warriors_ saga, and herself in it too. She'd played Greystripe in _The Legend of the Sight_ too. But rumour had it that she was not one queen, but fifty, and that she even featured in twoleg scenes.

"_Yo Tigey. Hows the bizz? Hope u r wel. I m cuming to interview Jay! hed better b ther!"_ read out Tigerstar.

"W...wow! I wonder what part she has for me. I don't want to play myself again – being blind sucks – maybe she wants me to play Stormpaw in _The Hour that's Darkest._ I hear that it's doing a remake, because Raven's acting was so terrible." Jaypaw gabbled excitedly.

"Eh, no." The smooth calm voice issued from the edge of the camp – which was made of Styrofoam painted to look like rock. Bluestar emerged, her famous and well-known beauty undiminished, blue eyes glowing softly. It was this quality that had made her a brilliant StarClan cat – the glowy eye thing. Jaypaw found it creepy.

"Bluestar?" he asked cautiously. "Go on."

"You'll be playing me, in _The Past is Done with_. It was written by Leafdapple of SkyhighClan." She smiled warmly, flashing three diamonds inlaid in her fangs. Jaypaw didn't even react to the character he was playing.

"_The_ Leafdapple?? Writer of the original version of _Into the Wilderness_?? Oh good StarClan. I need to do this job. I'll do it. I don't care about the pay... just let me do it!"

Bluestar nodded sagely, the bling in her ears and round her neck sparkling. "Good. And guess what – Lionpaw is going to play my sister, Moonflower!"

A golden tom stepped out from behind Bluestar, amber eyes narrow with dislike. "Oh please, Bluestar... Jaypaw? He can't act for mouse dirt."

**Please note that this is a concept, and I might or might not continue it. I don't really have any interest in Warriors any more, but I liked this. Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
